


Snake bound

by Snakelover (Snakelov3r)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Lemon, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, and everything you can, imagine, snake bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakelov3r/pseuds/Snakelover
Summary: The reader (you) one day gets to meet Orochimaru-sama and learns that there is more to this man than just power and fear.This love story will contain Lemonssss :3





	1. Snake bound

Strands of your white hair stuck to your face as you ran through the forest. Branches and leaves hit your legs as you jumped through the trees. Your breath grew ragged as you felt how you reached your limit. A glance behind you and you saw that some of your enemies still remained. Gritting your teeth you clutched onto your last kunai, then made a hard turn and vanished into the shadows, quickly moving out of their way to hit their weak spot. Your special sight allowed it to see where it was best to hit them. The world almost felt like slowmotion as you appeared behind the back of your first chaser. A grin appeared on your face, as he turned his head. Your glowing eyes meeting his scared ones, as he realized, that he was dead meat.  
A crunch and a cough later he fell like a stone through the branches. As his body hit the ground with a loud thud you were already onto your next target. All your muscles burned from the stress, but despite you having almost no chakra left to fight you didn't try to run further but instead made your chasers the prey. The next ninja noticed what was going on, but not even he could avoid the chakra strings, that slit through his throat. He was just a little bit too fast to stop in time.  
However the third of your enemies came to a halt, readying himself. Through the thick layer of rain you could vaguely see him performing hand seals and you knew, you had to be quick or it would be yourself falling like a dead leaf. Although you saw his move coming you did not manage to dodge his rainblade attack fully. The blades sliced your sides and arm, one even cut your cheeck.  
You felt how the anger inside you boiled even hotter than before. Blood ran warm down your cheeck and vanished within the rain. You could see the laugh on his face as he the thought of his victory lightened up his eyes. Did you have enough chakra left?  
Inhaling slowing you closed your eyes, listening to the power inside. Calmly you let yourself drop from the thick branch you were standing on, backwards right through the forest. But what the ninja wasn't expecting was you turning elegantly and landing on your feet like a cat. You then began to form your own hand seals. This would seal his fate.  
“I told you it was a fault to follow me.“, you quietly said, not even trying to dodge his next attack. He was now incoming with a katana. But you stood there, jutsu complete. One of your hands moved to the blade, stopped it. You held him there one moment to stare into his eyes, to enjoy that you could see him understanding what was happening.  
„Dragon claw jutsu.“, you said calmy.  
With the grip of your hand his blade shattered and with your other hand you reached straight through his chest, crushing his heart. You never liked ending it in close combat like this, but you hadn't left any strenght for something else. At least he had not suffered. Removing his body from you, like discarding a jacket, you threw him to the ground, then turned again and moved through the rain in the direction you were going before. But now at least a little bit slower. The rain washed the blood from your hands while they turned normal again. The dragon claws surely were amazing. Almost no weapon could cut through those scales, they made you stronger than you were and when you decided to use the claws you could slice easily through stone if you wanted. Although each action took a different amount of power to fulfill.  
Your side ached and you still breathed hard as you returned to the town you were currently staying in. Your running slowed down to normal speed as soon as you were behind the walls. Luckily for you almost nobody would be out at this hour and in this rain. You cursed through your teeth as you felt your side. Five minutes later you dropped yourself onto a bench in a little pavillon like area in the back streets of town. Leaning back you reached inside your pocket before you pulled out a little talisman like stone. You placed it around your neck, while trying to steady your heartbeat. Always cautious of losing it, you kept it safe in battle.  
Holding up your hands in a sign you whispered „kai“ and released the stones energy, unaware of a pair of eyes, that scanned you curiosly. After you lifted your shirt you watched your sliced side healing up while the stone grew warm, emitting a pale green light. Even the cut on your cheeck closed itself up. Sighing you tucked a strand of hair behind one of your slightly pointed ears.  
„That really was way to close.“  
The rain soaked you to the bone, but you were to tired right now to even really feel the cold as you stared onto the ceiling above you, listening to the sound of drops hitting the street, before you noticed an unfamilliar scent lingering near.  
„Who's there?“, you asked, ready to fight or run, while not moving or showing any signs that you were ready for action.  
„Oh, so you noticed me then?“, asked a voice smooth as silk, that made your head perk up instantly.  
„Yeah, although its raining and you have a really...unusal scent.“  
Now you were standing, piercing the dark with your eyes. Instantly you could spot something moving in the shadows. The figure of a man appeard now fully in your sight. Right now you were more than glad, that you did not end your dragon sight with ending your chasers. It allowed you to have a much better eyesight in darkness than a usual human would have had. The only negative thing about this was, that your eyes changed into what looked like cat eyes and that their normal emeraldgreen colour changed into a cold silver. That was something that made people look at you like you were a monster. But with time you learned to ignore them, since the eyes gave you a kind of power the ones that feared them did not have. On the other hand this skill still made you lonely.  
“That is some nice necklace you have there.“  
„Hm? You think so?“, you picked it up with two fingers.  
„It's just a tool though, nothing made to look nice.“, you replied coldy, while watching his every move.  
„Who are you, I never noticed your presence since I moved here.“  
„I have a lot of work to do, so I am simply away for most of the time.“  
You tilted your head to the side, still wanting to know who would approach you like this in the middle of the night. A certain sound above you made yourself jumping away, drawing out your kunai, going into fight stance while hiding in the deeper shadows. A ninja came crushing through the stone roof and you instantly noticed, that he was one of your enemies. Surely this one was slower, but he was as persistant and most likely way better at tracking you down.  
„Tsk. So there was a fourth one, hm.“, you hissed, knowing that this could be hard on you and your drained chakra even if the strange man from before wouldn't intervene with your fight.  
But what happened next surprised you.  
„You're annoying.“, said the stranger before a bunch of snakes instantly killed your chaser. Wide eyed you watched as the reptiles retreated to the mans figure. You then noticed that his eyes were snake like too and it all made sense, while you remembered to be irritated about a hissing sound that you thought you heard in his voice. You lowered your weapon and turned fully to him.  
„Now I really want to know who you are.“  
Since he killed your enemy you guessed that he wouldn't make a move to kill you next, but you knew, you wouldn't let down your guard near him.  
„Maybe I'll tell you. And maybe you should go home, before you get sick.“  
You heard him laugh, then you leaned against the wall next to you.  
„I have no place to stay. I'll simply wait somewhere dry till it stops raining, but thanks for your concern.“  
„So what about coming with me then. I'll make sure to get you some tea.“  
Now it was your turn to laugh.  
„I'm not so young or dumb that I'd just follow any stranger into their home you know?“, you had to admit, this amused you more than you thought.  
„I promise I'll not hurt you if that is what you're concerned about.“, you clearly heard a teasing tone in his voice this time. You chuckled.  
„Says a man with snake eyes that just killed a guy with one strike in front of me.“  
You saw a row of white teeth as he grinned.  
„Said the woman with the cat eyes, that just brought enemy ninja into this village.“  
„You have a point.“  
A tired smile crept over your lips and you once again noticed how cold it was and that you needed a good rest.  
„Okay...I'll say nothing against a cup of hot tea. But I'll warn you, that I know how to defend myself.“, you replied calmy and confident.  
You heard him chuckle again.  
„Come with me then.“  
You followed him through the streets and the rain till you both entered the darkness of a tall building. Deep inside you knew that what you were doing might be killing yourself but the part of you that was tired of fighting just wanted to sleep in peace.  
A row of lights lit up and you watched the man in front of you pulling his cloak off, revealing a pale but handsome face framed by shining, long, black hair. In the light you just couldn't help yourself but being amazed by this georgous golden eyes of him. You blinked twice until you noticed, that he had asked you something.  
„Uh, sure.“, you replied to his question if you wanted to shower in the guest room.  
Another man entered the room, surprised staring at you before quickly bowing before the stranger.  
„We have a guest tonight Kabuto. Make sure that she gets what she needs and prepare the guest room.“  
„Yes, Lord Orochimaru.“, this Kabuto replied before quickly retreating doing whatever he was told to.  
You wondered. Lord? Your mind raced, before you were reminded of rumors that you heard about the legendary Sannin and that one of them did some things that were considered...something like evil. Although you had not heard how strong he exactly was you noticed, that you would have underestimated him greatly just judging by the small aura you could feel in his presence. If he really was that strong he was great at hiding it. That really could be dangerous, considering, that you had no chance of escape in your current state. But one thing almost got you smiling again. Some time ago you heard of this Sannins intelligence, which was one thing that made you marvel more at him than the other of the sannin. You even though, that there might as well be no other human being that could be considered this smart. Althought you doubted, that his smartness included anything related to social actions as far as you could judge from what you learned about him.  
Orochimaru now used the light to have a good look at you, like you did with him before.  
„Your room shall be ready in just a few minutes, so would you like to tell me your name after hearing mine?“, there it was again, this slightly evil grin.  
„(Y/N) (L/N).“, you simply responded while wishing you wouldn't look this beaten up, clothes torn and sliced, the blood from your enemies still visible as well as your own, fabric clinging to your skin due to the wetness.Your white hair, that usually would fall in wildly strands around your face, just slightly longer on the back also was as wet as it could be. You even could still feeling droplets of water running down your back. At least it was much warmer inside than in the rain.  
„The room is ready.“, Kabuto again stepped into the room, before guiding you to a door and telling you, that he would be there again in about an hour for tea. You nodded and thanked him, before entering with caution. You took a good three minutes just standing with the back to the door, scanning the room for possible traps and such. After you made sure you could detect nothing like this you took a few steps and then noticed a bundle in the bed. You identified it as a dry set of clothes for you to change into.  
Whoever was watching over you meant it real good or would slice you up into bits later. You still weren't too sure about that. So you took a shower and almost dropped to your knees as waves of pleasure ran through your body, releasing shivers down your spine due to the warmth that began to spread. After stepping out and then changing into the new clothes, that were a pair ninja trousers and a simple shirt. A glance at the mirror and you began to fumble with your wet hair. It really was nice to be almost warm and even clean again, but your hair wouldn't dry that fast.  
You sighed and decided that it was worth using a bit of chakra for this. Your ability to convert warmth into energy made you regain a little bit of your strength faster than you expected while showering. For what you wanted to do your chakra would at least suffice.  
You made two quick hand signs and then steam rose up from your body, evaporating every little bit of wetness left. You then ruffled through your hair, due to the lack of a brush, until it looked much better than before. A knock reminded you, that an hour was gone fast and you went and opened.  
„I guess you're ready now?“, asked the boyish man with short grey hair, that was named Kabuto.  
„Yes, I am, thanks again.“  
You followed him and noticed that he continued to look at you.  
„Is something the matter?“, you asked just before entering the main room where Orochimaru was waiting.  
„Your eyes?“  
„Hm?“, you tilted your head slighty irritated to the question, until you realised you had finally undone your dragon eye jutsu.  
„Ah, you mean my eye colour.“, you smiled at him before sitting down opposite to where Orochimaru sat.  
He too looked at you but it seemed more than he knew and was curios about your answer.  
„This is actually my natural eye colour. They turn silver through one of my jutsu.“  
„I see.“  
He then vanished into one of the other rooms.  
„Seems like I should thank you for helping me out.“  
The tea tasted great and filled you with warmth even more.  
„Now will you tell me why they were after you?“  
You thought a second about this and then decided that you had nothing to hide.  
„It seems i simply went a litle bit to far in search for knowledge and answers. So.. I might have broken into a secret base and reading stuff I wasn't supposed to.“  
Shrugging your shoulders you continued nipping from your tea.  
„It's not like what was written in there would have been that knew or intresting to me anyways, but they weren't quite okay with that.“  
„Hm? If you managed to get in unnoticed...“, Orochimaru began to ask before stopping his question mid sentence.  
A little bit embarrased you tucked a strand of hair back where it belonged.  
„I got quiet...upset about them making a great deal out of things that weren't that great to know and stuff...“  
That was kind of an understatement at about how angry you could get about little things – or in this case, not so little things, because it was quite hard to go that far unnoticed.  
„I might have decided that it was best to burn everything to the ground. Even I knew that wouldn't go unnoticed.“  
You did not mention, that you did not estimate the correct number of enemies beforehand, because you didn't plan on attacking a huge building in an attempt to destroy it and so making yourself the enemy of every ninja around.  
„I see.“, Orochimaru just replied mysteriously and seemed more intrested than before.  
„May I ask what your research was about.“  
You took your time in thinking about how and if to answer that question.  
„Its not something I should tell I guess.“, you replied.  
„I know a lot of people that would like to see me in prison just for the thought about that.“  
A bitter smirk crawled onto your lips as you remembered past experiences, before you remembered what kind of human sat in fron of you. You then chukled to yourself.  
„But anyway, I don't think it matters when I think about who you are.“  
The golden snake like eyes rested on your face and it almost seemed that he was surprised you did not show the usually signs of fear that appeared when he revealed himself.  
„If you really want to know, it was something about the lines of body modification and mutations.“ Though telling him this, what you did not say was, that your research included to find answers to your unique body conditions and jutsu.  
Little did you know, that his was the beginning of something you wouldn't have dared to dream of.


	2. Unfortunate events

You froze on the spot as something cold touched your back, slithering around your torso and up. You did not dare to move and without noticing you even held your breath, as a little, white snake appeared, peeking out of the neckline of your shirt. It's tongue tickled your cheeck before it got comfortable around your neck und you exhaled slowly, relief washing over you. It could have bitten you but you werent so sure about whether a move to get it away or even kill it would have been that good of an idea, considering, that it's master sat on the opposite side of the table watching you closely, making no move to stop the reptile.  
„Seems like on of the little ones got away again.“, he just meant, amusement in his voice.  
„Snakes like warmth...“, you said to yourself, although you did not feel that comfortable with a poisonos snake around your neck, that could be controlled by somebody powerful.  
Orochimaru leaned forward, filling his cup. Closely watching him you noticed again how beautiful his black hair was when it slightly shifted with his movement. At the same time you asked yourself if it wasnt a hinderance in battle. You yourself cut your hair a long time ago. It was true you had other reasons than the fact long hair could be disadvantage, but this was one of the major ones.  
„I guess you didn't plan on staying in this village.“  
„No, I just used it as base for my actions.“, you replied while your brain was racing about how dumb it was, that you did not notice, that this little town was lead by someone like him. To be honest you hadn't been exactly on the height of power lately. That included using your brain cells right and you guessed a part of you stopped caring about things like that, stopped caring about too much safety. Normally you would have sighed at that thought but you wanted to keep your emotions as hidden as possible.  
„You have no plan for the future, why not stay here? You could learn a lot, considering battle and...other intresting things.“ The Sannin emphasized the last words and the fact that this made him sound even more like a snake did not made you feel more comfortable, quite the contrary.  
Somehow you didn't feel like that was a good idea to do. But a part of you wanted knowledge so bad, that you really thought seriously about his offer. And these golden eyes that seemed to stare at you, like you were made of glass, mesmerized you again. For a moment you forgot, that he could make you stay against your will if he wished.  
Deep in thought you raised a hand and began to pet the little white snake, that did not move but tickled you again with it's little tongue. To be honest you found this one kind of cute and you were never scared of snakes to begin with. Spiders were the ones haunting your nightmares and snakes just felt like something closer to you, specially while using your dragon jutsu. Dragons were kind of reptiles after all.  
If orochimaru was impatient considering that you remained silent for minutes, he did not show any of this. It almost felt like he turned into some kind of wierd statue. Or into a snake that was close to its prey, not moving in hope to deceive it. When you looked up again he had his head in one hand, arm supported by the table while closely watching you. A shiver rose down your spine but you decided to ignore it as good as possible.  
„It's true that I dont have any special plans for the future at the moment. But there is still something I would have to do before I can rest.“  
Your words seemed to have a faint echo in the silent room.  
„I see.“, he replied.  
„You can always return if you want to.“  
And then he smiled his slightly devilish grin that gave you goosebumps. You managed to reply to that with a little smile.  
„Be careful with that, I might seriously take you up on that offer.“, you said and wondered at the same time if you were dumb or wanted to die to speak to him like that.  
Surprisingly the snake like man just laughed a little, then took a sip out of his cup, before excusing himself, regarding the fact he would have work to do.  
Five minutes later you laid in the guest room, staring at the ceiling. You were unable to sleep because your heart was pounding so fast. Partly out of fear, that he really would do something to you and you did not want to be killed in your sleep, partly because you always felt more alive in sight of danger and god, was he dangerous.  
You furrowed your brows and moved one arm under your head, trying not to disturb the snake, that still was with you. You just couldn't stand the look it gave you as you tried to seperate it from your warm skin. It did not seem hostile to you and that was the reason you gave up and let it stay. A strand of hair got in your eyes and you removed it knownlingy that it would just return. Maybe it would be time to cut your hair again soon. You closed your eyes, because it helped with thinking and noticed then again how painful just about almost everything regarding your body felt.  
„No wonder.“, you thought.  
„I haven't expected that the battles and the journeys would go easy on me.“  
And the fact, that you only rested when you absolutely had to, did not help much with the pain in your muscles or the headaches you got late at night from staying up too often.  
Yes you were kind of restless, but at least not totally oblivious to the needs your body had. With the descending moon you drifted into a slumber that wasn't even disturbed by the snake leaving your side. Due to the fact that you did not sleep that much since you started your journey, you seldom dreamed. Or you just couldn't remember after waking up. But this time a dream stayed very vividly in your mind. 

You were deep inside yourself. This was the place where you reached out to your power. You knew that instantly without having to see, you recognized the feeling about it. Warm, pulsating, glowing in the dark like something sleeping. You hovered about a dark sea and calmy touched the warm floating orb in front of you. It was a lot bigger than your currently self and reminded you in this state of a sleeping egg. If you hadn't know you would have been surprised to find out, that this ember yould turn into a raging flame that scorched everything that crossed its way. But at this moment you were at peace and so was the fire within.  
Then sceneries changed. You still floated in the darkness, but it was colder and you were alone. Or so you thought until you saw something in the darknes. Without noticing you changed your form as scales grew on your skin, your eyes changed colour, all the things that happened when you used justu. Wondering you stared at one claw, before glancing around as your ears picked up a sound. It was very faint but it became louder by the second. It sounded a little bit like silke that was dragged over a floor. Irritated you tried to pierce the darkness with your eyes. Only seconds later you could spot a huge shadow drawing near.  
Despite everything, you did not fear it, but waited paitently. It approeached you and as it came to a halt you saw a great white snake, with beautiful golden eyes staring at you. It was as calm as the darknes you floated in and it seemed like it was waiting for you to do something.  
You tilted your head in confusion. This eyes reminded you of something. Then you heard a voice.  
„Orochimaru-sama.“ You then noticed it was your own voice that echoed through the darkness.  
In an instant snakes formed out of the shadows around you, binding your form, slithering across your body. Your pulse sped up as you noticed too, that you did not wore anything than the dragon scales and that you were totally at his mercy. You couldnt even move an inch as the great white snake came near. The tongues of the shadows snakes flickered across your skin, leaving a tingling sensation that let you feel something between fear and a tickling warm glow in the pit of your stomach. With wide eyes you now stared at – what you believed to be Orochimarus true form – but no sound escaped your lips as you tried to speak.  
Then, as if it was melting the snake vanished, leaving just Orochimarus human form in front of you with this grin, that earlier sent shivers down your spine. He moved even closer invading your personal space. It seemed like he was amused about your reaction. You had began to shiver and the urge to run rose in your chest.  
He leaned in, grapping your chin with a hand. You could see the white smooth skin on his cheeks, some of the black hair tickled your face and you noticed that he wore earrings. Then his hot breath touched your ear, sending your heart into a frenzy.  
„My my, little one. Why so scared.“  
You mind raced with things like: „what the hell are you doing, why shouldn't I be scared?“, but you were still unable to speak. Then something wet trailed up from your collor bone to your jawline. Your breath hitched in your throat. The feeling of the shadow snakes tickling you, it wasn't unpleasant and the fact that you couldn't run made your mind dissolve into something distant.  
„Orochimaru-sama.“, you whispered, then wondered about your own voice.  
He chuckled softly in your ear.  
„I like it when you call my name.“, this time his words were softer than a cloud in summer.

You jerked up in bed, your body covered in a pleasant shiver. While you calmed down you stared at the blanket, totally unable to process what the hell you just dreamed. Did he use some wierd justu on you? Or was this just the result of stress and lacking sleep? You didn't even dare to think of the third possiblity. That you kind of thought he was attractive – in a sexually manner. Swallowing the lump in your throat you tried to gather your thoughts and feelings, tracing patterns on one of your arms, remembering the shadow snakes.  
Speaking of snakes. You scanned the room but the white snake was gone. A sigh escaped your lips. Maybe it was the reason you dreamt such wierd things. Anyways, the sun had began to rose a few hours ago and you did not want to stay too long in orochimarus home – or hideout – whatever. Half an hour later, after getting back your old clothes, washed and stiched up, which more than surprised you, you left the building.  
According to this Kabuto Orochimaru was busy and wouldn't say goodbye. Something you were glad about especially regarding last nights dream. Your cheeks started to flush a little as your thoughts driftet to what happened in it, but you quickly regained composure, said your thanks and farewell and headed out into the city that was washed clean by the rain.  
The air was slightly cold but crips and a pleasure to breath. You left the town and only stopped your fast walking speed as you felt that there was enough distance between yourself and these golden snake eyes. You cursed yourself while plopping down onto a rock. What mess did you get into this time? It still amazed you that you got alife out of it so well. But at the same time it might just be a greater danger to be intresting in the Sannins eyes.  
If you would return in the future or not, was not to be decided now. You firstly had to finish another task. A glance at your necklace reminded you of the battle ahead of you. You had planned to get revenge of the ones who betrayed your family for years but never got too close to them until almost accidentally finding out where the head of your enemies lived. And the fact, that he was not just a simple human but a well trained ninja required a lot more of planning ahead than most of the things you had done this far. Since you wanted to get away as fast as you could from the town in which Kabuto and his master dwelt, you didn't even bother stocking up your foodsupplies and weapons.  
  
And again you were on the road. The next little village had all the stuff you needed for now. All that was left was a lot of planning and having a safe place to sleep. After a day of searching you decided to stay in a cave, which was near the village but far enough to be in the mountain area already. Setting up some traps around it and securing it with some Jutsu you settled in and made yourself as comfortable with a blanket and a little fire as possible.

~Three days later~

If you would have time for cursing you would curse a lot. After all that planning almost everything that could go wrong went wrong. Or even worse then that.  
You struggled to return to the surface as a current tried to drown you and waves crashed right above your head. The river now didn't seem like the best way to retreat, but was still the fastest. That meant, if you ever got out alive. Rather then being smashed on the rocks your intention was to let yourself float with the river as you knew it would lead in the direction of Orochimarus town.  
How did yourself get into this situation? Everything went smooth, from infiltrating the castle to getting close to your target. And then everything went down the drain. You were disguised as an entertainer and did not have weapons other than a little kunai hidden on yourself. Everything else would have been noticed instantly by the guards. You planned a lot ahead but one thing happened that you did not think of. This man in front of you was not only the head of the clan that erased your home, he also had a thing for killing young woman. Sadly this fact was hidden that well, that it was too late when you noticed. His skills with various shadow and genjutsu almost killed you for not noticing what was hapenning. You came to your senses when a sharp pain teared through your shoulder. Somehow you manged to kill him in the little fight that started after you escaped his grip and rammed your knee full force into his crown jewels. But this was just more luck than brain.  
The guards broke the door down by the time you stood above his body. Blood drenched your form, oozing out from your shoulder. It was all over your face since you hit him pretty hard and even dripping from your claws. Due to the blood loss you got dizzy and did not manage to doge all of the shuriken that were thrown into your direktion. Two of them hit you in the leg. A second after that your enemies saw themself confronted with a massive fireball jutsu thrown into their direktion. You simply jumped out of the window onto the next roof, broke through it, almost lost consiousness and startet running to the next window.  
The second you coughed up blood you knew, that something was terribly wrong. The glass crashed and you followed the shards, barely able to stand up after the next jump. In a second you were surronded by anbu, who definitely were not from this castle. You cursed, coughed again, but did not loose any time to dodge the next attack, changing into a fight stance you could barely remember, fast and smooth doing your hand signs that activated your inner energy and saved you from the boulders that were thrown at you. With a slash of fire you destroyed the nearest building, trying to get away in the smoke.  
You knew you wouldn't get far. It was in this moment, that you ears picked up the sound of running water. Oh, if you had know how bad this idea was! You took a jump into the wild river, underestimating its current. It felt like an eternity before you manged to reach the surface again. The necklace in your pocket burned, but did not manage to keep up with the damage you received from being thrown around in the water, hitting sharp rocks and other stuff that was carried with it. With every minute you had to fight the waters your body grew colder and you simply began accepting that you might not get out of this alive.  
„How sad.“, you thought as you were pulled under again.  
„Now I will never see him again will I? And I even thought of accepting his offer. I'm an idiot. Just like always.“  
A small smile appeared on your lips as you closed your eyes. You could feel the dragon fire raging in you, but you were unable to use this power, to weak to reach out to it. Without knowing where this strength came from you then surprisingly managed to grap a rock you were thrown against and then a branch which was trapped between some more rocks. You slowly dragged yourself out of the water. You did not know how far you were washed away from the castle. You almost coughed your lung out as you managed to get a little bit more air. Then your hand slipped. But you stayed in place. As you weakly lifted your head you noticed the hand of a stranger that held your arm and saved you from being pulled under again.  
„Who?“, you thought, passing out, then regaining consiousness and noticing somebody dragged you to the shore and was bending over you.  
The last thing you heard before passing out again was a soft „My, my, we have a lot to learn, don't we?“ and the last thing you saw as a pair of beautiful golden eyes.  
„Orochimaru.“, echoed in your soul while darkness sourrounded you.


	3. Snaky dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit more hot in this when snakes get involved.  
> Also you remember things of your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> I know I haven't been posting stuff for a while now due to work, but even more I am back with a little Christmas chapter. Although it literally has nothing to do with christmas.  
> Hope you enjoy this.  
> And yes, cliffhangers are evil :)
> 
> \- totally innocent Snakelov3r

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was a repetitive „beep beep“. Your eyelids felt as heavy as lead but you manged to open them a little bit. Every breath you took hurt, but after noticing, that you were not dead you were kind of relieved. You turned your head to the side and your gaze fell upon machines that seemed to be observing your vital signs. Something in this room was not like it should be, but you were too sleepy to keep your eyes open any longer. Somehow you were sure, that this was no ordinary hospital.  
A few days later you were well enough to sit up and even have the occasional chat with Kabuto who looked after your healing process. It turned out, that Orochimaru-sama was the one who found you and he and Kabuto had enough knowledge and equipment to take you in. After you woke up for more than just a minute you were transferred to the guest room you had stayed at earlier.   
Kabuto adjusted his glasses after he helped you change the bandages.  
Ever since you woke up Orochimaru visited not even once. You leaned back and watched Kabuto leave the room before you took a sip of the tea he brought. Although your wounds began to heal up you were still on a lot of painkillers which made you fuzzy in your head and more sleepy than normal. But at least you could lay in your bed without writhing in agony. What kind of fate made you return to this place? You wondered about that. A sigh escaped your lips, closing your eyes feeling the warmth of the cup in your hands you began to think about what happened to you.  
Apparently Orochimaru noticed you drowning in the river and decided to save you, so you would have to thank him properly later. If you ever got the chance for this, because it seemed like he did not want to see you. You asked the grey haired a while ago about his absence, but he just shrugged his shoulders and meant, that Lord Orochimaru had a lot of stuff to do and you should be glad about the fact you were still alive and treated you properly.  
A faint „At least for now.“, was heard by you when he left the room, you stayed behind wondering.  
Another sigh was heard as you remembered how annoyed you were. It wasn't the fact that of all people he was the one to save you, it was more the fact, that you behaved like an idiot again. As if you threw every sense away when it came to fighting and danger. The next time you'd do something like this you might not even be able to get out alive.   
Then you wondered if you really were this weak that you had to be saved from drowning. You bit your lip trying to calm the anger boiling inside you. The cup was emptied in a second. You had to become stronger, that was for sure. And you had to find out what happened at the castle. There were definitely too many enemy ninja and even some from one of the greater ninja villages. You did not recognize their headbands, but it's not like you had enough time to take a proper look.  
A little while later you expressed your wish to Kabuto to stay and learn how to get better at using the few techniques you knew and maybe even developing some new.

A week after you began with training, starting off with the basics to get used to fighting again after being injured. Since Orochimaru was absent on a journey Kabuto was your teacher and he focused mostly on chakra control, since you were not that good with it. Used to almost always letting your chakra roam free like a wildfire in battle this was hard on you, but when you finally got the hang of it you began getting pretty good. At least this was the impression you got of your skills.  
The silver haired seemed to have a lot of work so you limited your shared training to a minimum of a few hours a day. Most of the time you would be left to train alone – since you thought that everybody else you saw in this building was either to creepy or to unintresting for you to train with. Currently experimenting on the moment it was most useful to let go of the restrictions that you made for your chakra in battle you did not notice the pair of eyes, that was watching you from the shade of the trees sourronding the arena like space outside, that was used by you to train.  
On these grounds a couple of targets, smaller and bigger rocks as well as a little stream emerging from an underground spring could be found. Currently you were standing on the surface of the water while perfoming some taijutsu movements. The only thing you did properly learn was a taijutsu style, that was taught to you to control your emotions and chakra outbursts when you did not even know what chakra was.

Since you were young you would always emit chakra like fire, burning what was around you, especially when feeling angry or scared. Neither your parents nor the doctor in your little town were able to find out what caused this. Their explanation was, that this was the result of some kind of genetic mutation and that you simply should be sealed or taught how to channel this energy into less dangerous ways of using. Obviously the latter was your parents way of solving this problem. Some old guy – at least he was old in your memories of him – than began to teach you movements of which you thought were dumb and useless. After a year of consequent training, a lot of tears and objection from your side, even you noticed the effects of being able to control the burning inside of you. So far almost everybody whispered behind your back you were born with the blood of a dragon which naturally couldn't be controlled because it was fire itself.   
You called those people fools and idiots. You had yourself under control for some years when you noticed, that they were just scared. You even managed to get a few friends to hang out with and after some time the rumors grew quiet, exept for some teasing comments one of your friends liked to make when you got too angry. Neither the lessons in Taijutsu that you learned, which was a calm, slow style in your younger years, nor the peaceful environment you grew up in could change, that you always were kind of untamed. You loved to roam the wilds freely, to go hunting or just exploring. There was no tree unclimbed no meadow unseen. At least in the area you were allowed to explore. Anything that was too far away from the invisible borders was kind of forbidden, although nobody every really said, that it was. It would have been unlike you to refrain from testing out how far you could go, would it? So you kind of got used to rules being broken by yourself.

Then – fire.

One day you returned from one of your journeys beyond your border and noticed a big dark cloud of some sort over the forest, that sorrounded your village. You then noticed the flames and changed from walking to a fast running speed. Fires were not that uncommon and thanks to your younger self everybody around you was pretty good at dealing with roaring flames, so the fact, that this fire grew so big without anyone being able to extinguish it made you worry.  
The moment you arrived in your village you felt your heart stop. The heat of the flames was almost unbearable and you had to cough. Through the thick smoke and the burning ashes all you could see was a pile of dead bodys in the middle of the marketplace. A piece of cloth over your mouth you moved past the crackling houses and the burning debree that filled the streets. Although you felt more sick with every step, you had to know. Your pulse sped up, cold fear crept through your veins. You family – that was all you could think of.  
You did not feel the burning on your hands, nor did you notice that it started to rain as you fell to your knees. Violently shaking you dug your fingers into the ashesfeeling a heart piercing scream escaping your trembling lips. Just minutes ago you wouldn't have thought that the pile of shaking and sobbing limbs beside the dead amidst the fires of hell would be you.  
Everything was lost on that day, everything crumbled, ran through your fingers like sand. Your home – gone. Your family, friends, dreams and hopes of the future, everything was gone.  
„Why?“, was the only thing that echoed in your head while you felt like you were dying, torn apart while alive.

You buried everybody after the flames died. You buried the corpses of your family and with them your hope and future. What should you do now? Was there a place for you to go? You did not knew anybody outside of this village and did know little to nothing about most of the world outside the borders. Simply gathering some tools and stuff that wasn't burned and unsable and then left the village behind, wandering into a random direction. At first you thought of making an end to your pain, but after you survived the first night in the wild you decided, that living on and getting revenge was the better option.  
While travelling the lands you did every job you could do to earn money and to get experience. Absorbing every jutsu you could learn with eagerness you began to understand what it meant to live in the world of ninja and you noticed, that your parents tried to guard you exactly from that. Training hard you got better each day and even began to develop your jutsu suitable to your very own powers that caused so much trouble in the past. The day you understood how it felt to kill somebody and, that you had now the power to do so changed your life.

And here you were, training hard again to get even more dangerous, while striving for power and knowledge.

In the evening you returned exhausted to your quarters. Walking by the doors that belonged to the chambers of Orochimaru you stopped for a second and wondered if he was already back from his journey, then you shook your head and went on. There was nothing more refreshing then taking a shower after a hard day of work. Minutes later, the warm water ran down your spine, a sigh escaping your lips, follow from another sound, as you noticed something warm and slippery wrapping around your left leg. Instantly you froze, afaid to move and looked down.  
„Holy shit, Orochimaru!“, you cursed as you noticed, that this wierd thing was a white snake, that now looked at you with innocent blue eyes, tongue flicking while it stopped climbing you.  
It wasn't unnormal for the snakes to be literally everywhere and it got apparant in the last days, that their population seemed to increase. But until now no one of them had managed to slip into your room unnoticed.  
„God...you almost gave me a heart attack.“  
Mumbling you – very cautios – tried to untangle the snake from your leg. The thought that your new master might be spying on you naked in the shower through this animal was as unpleasant as intriguing. You stepped out of the shower, shivering against the colder air, then placing the snake on one of the towels, grabbing another to wrap yourself up before you turned off the water.  
The white snake curled itself up and continued to look at you while you dried your hair.  
„What am I going to do with you now.“, you said, neither speaking to yourself nor to the animal.  
A thought appeared in your head as you went into your room to get some of your clothes.  
„Snakes like warmth, maybe it's because the wetter got worse.“  
Since dawn the weather continously began to darken and the wind got fresher with every minute. Maybe it was this change that forced the reptiles inside. Or maybe it was really someone spying on you. You rolled your eyes. Only a teenager would do that – or so you though.Or a pervert. Slipping into your shirt and adjusting the rest of your clothes you combed your wet hair with your fingers, while thinking. Then you saw something moving in your peripheral vision.  
„Want to join me?“, you asked the snake while plopping down onto your bed. You had a book, something to drink and snacks beside it and even if you hadn't you did not plan on leaving your room till tomorrow.  
Gently you lifted the animal from the ground and placed it in your lap, leaning against the wall, munching on some sweets. You did not know why, but dragons, lizards, snakes, those kind of animals alway fascinated you. The snake gave off a very content aura as she tried to snuggle closer and slip under your shirt. With a smirk you stopped her.  
„Enough body contact for today little one.“  
You grabbed your book and began to read while sometimes petting the snake with your free hand and making sure it had no bad ideas. The smooth warm scales felt relaxing against your skin. Very well aware, that Orochimaru most likely controlled the movements of the residents of this complex through his snakes, you did not care.  
It wasn't like you were doing anything bad and you weren't slacking off, you just followed a hard working routine. Maybe not as hard working as you could, but since you would have to do most of the training alone you though not too much about this.  
When the sun let it's last red rays of light wander of the walls of your room you already were curled up in a ball on your bed, book beside you, fast asleep unaware of how certain thoughts managed to slip into your dreams.

Here you were again in the darkness. It was warm, comfortable like floating on a cloud. Gain you wore no clothes but it did not bother you. Then you felt something warm wrapping around your arm and you smiled when you recognized the white snake from before. It's blue eyes shone like sapphires in the dark. It's tongue tickled your ear and a chuckle escaped your lips. Somehow you weren't surprised feeling another snake wrapping around your other arm and then even more snakes joining in, wrapping gently around your legs. It was very pleasing to your skin, although the little flicking tongues tickled you from time to time. You felt very contempt in this moment, playing a little with the snakes while you continued floating through this warm darkness.  
At least until you felt a shiver, starting in your toes running up your body, that felt like electricity. Suddenly you felt very hot and you struggled a bit against the snakes that seemed to restrict now your movement until you were sprawled out, only able to move head, fingers and toes. Another electric sensation run through you like a shiver of pleasure. It got worse as you felt one of the snakes sliding up your leg aiming for your – now exposed – core, it's tongue flicking across your hot flesh. A moan escaped your trembling lips, while you tried to control your breathing you couldn't decide on how much ashamed you were and how much you wanted this to continue. In the back of your mind appeard a little voice that questioned if you were always that sensitive, but most of your brain and body did not care at the moment. Then the snake slid across your womanly parts, you threw your head back at the unexpected feeling, bit your lip to try not to be that vocal.   
You couldn't really see much in the dark, but feel even more, especially when a pair of lips kissed a spot behind your ear and then moved down your neck, to your collarbone.   
No idea what was happening to you waves of heat rushed through your veins while you wished that this wouldn't ever stop, you felt you wanted more. But just in the moment before the soft lips reached your breasts and just before the moving snakes could make you climax, you awoke.  
Heavily breathing, a tingling sensation between your legs, frustrated, confused, wanting, disorientated at the feeling of the snake that was curled up besides you.  
You cursed under your breath and blinked into the light of the sun that was climbing up into the sky again. It was already morning? What the hell were you going to do about your state? It was pretty clear, that you had to do something or you would be massively distracted from your training. And if there was one thing you didn't want, then it was Kabuto noticing the state you were in.  
While trying not to disturb the white snake you got up and hoped, that a cold shower would do the thing. Your racing heartbeat, flushed cheecks and the flashing memorys of your dream told you otherwise.


	4. Another round of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awoke after your wet dream, but get disturbed finishing what was begun.  
> Then you get involved with a training until death.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> the battle takes a surprise turn - not for the better.  
> And you find out that Orochimaru actually might know a lot more about your condition then you thought ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there,  
> I'm finally back with a little chapter!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had a lot of future relevant exams and stuff to do that I got caught up in.  
> Anyways, this is a little bit shorter then expected but I hope you don't mind waiting tiny little bit longer til the good stuff starts happening ;)
> 
> And I begin to wonder...maybe (Y/N) has a fetish involving snakes?  
> You will find out, promised!

You got into the bathroom with wobbly legs, making sure the door was locked, then quickly undressing and getting into the shower. Purposely you refrained from using warm water and shivered the instant the coldness hit your shoulders and ran down your back. You supported yourself against the wall of the shower trying to get a hold of yourself and your weak legs. Heartbeat and breathing were still faster than usual your cheeks flushed and despite the ice cold water it was hard to get a grip of yourself.  
Out of habit you grabbed the body wash, but soon your brain caught up enough to notice, that this was a fault. Cursing under your breath you couldn't quite stop to touch yourself and the most part of you didn't even care about that anymore. You just wanted to experience this feeling, the feeling of hands roaming your body, of lips, kissing you sweetly, the waves of pleasure when your body unified with another. Right after you closed your eyes, one hand fondling your nipples and the other caressing your clit while soft moans escaped your lips, your inner mind playing the scenes from your dream again and again you let yourself fall into this pleasure, accepting the warm tingling in your aroused body.  
A sharp knock on the door almost gave you a heart attackt.  
„(Y/N) (L/N), are you up? I want to start training early today, and Orochimaru-sama wants to see you after breakfast.“  
Biting your lip you take a deep breath in order to control your voice and reply by shouting through the bathroom.  
„Almost ready, in five minutes.“  
„Okay, I'll wait in the hall.“, came the reply.  
„God, that scared me...“, you muttered, mood completely destroyed.  
It would not do a thing if you tried to continue now, so you just gave up and decided to train extra hard today to stop your thoughts from trailing off.  
After cleaning yourself up, getting dressed and insta-drying your hair you noticed, that the white snake was gone. At least you couldn't detect it's presence in your room anymore. You wondered how it could have left. While you walked through the dark gloomy corridors you wondered about Orochimaru's return. That was at least one thing that got you excited about in a good way, after that disturbed shower session. Your insides seemed to be happy about the thought of seeing this ninja again, although it was not purely a happy feeling. Mostly because you knew, that he could kill you in an instant and wasn't one to hestitate doing what he pleased.  
You ran your fingers through your white hair, while thinking and turning left at the next possiblity. A soft hissing sound made you stop and turn around. One of the many snakes slithered through the shade in your direction. Although equally white like your „personal watcher“ - that was how you now titled the little white snake with the sapphire eyes – it was slightly darker in colour and its eyes showed a light olive tint. You had no idea why you waited and let the snake climb you. It seemed, that this reptile was going in the same direction as you and decided that the floor was too cold and you a much more pleasant way to get there.  
„Oh my, seems like I'm upgrading from a pillow to a vehicle.“, you meant, showing a little smile, before starting to walk again. The echoes of your feet and the distant sound of water were the only thing that accompanied both of you. The snake tickled your left cheek.  
A faint light told you, that you were near the exit now and the faint smell of wet leaves whispered about the rainiy weather. A minute later you stepped into the great hall. A place that was partly underground but was opening itself to the sky in the middle. It's heavy ceiling was supported by great stone pillars that showed multiple signs of training. Mighty jutsu were forbidden, because nobody wanted to repair the whole area if the ceiling broke down onto the training ninja. A circular patch of wet dirt in the middle of the hall was only one of the messengers of the thunderstorm that was beginning to brew outside.  
Kabuto leaned onto on of the pillars, reading in a little book, sometimes writing something into it.  
„What's up with this weather.“, you muttered to yourself, then sighed.  
„It's rain season.“, Kabuto answered plainly before he put his book away.  
Your first thought was something along the lines of: „I did not talk to you.“, but you kept quiet, than responding with: „I don't like rain season. It just rains too much around here.“  
„Don't be grumpy (Y/N) we didn't even start training.“  
The grey haired ninja smirked, making you want to punch his face, but again you kept your calm.  
„I am not grumpy, just not in the mood for smalltalk. What did you plan for today?“  
Out of the corner of your eyes you saw some other ninja enter on the other side the great hall.  
„Some real battle training. The guys over their will be your enemys.“  
Kabuto pointed now to the group of ninja that chattet with one another while slendering in your direction. You raised your eyebrows, while giving him the are-you-serious-stare.  
„I never fought any live targets except for you, why the sudden change?“  
„You want to learn how to get stronger? Fight stronger enemys. I calculated their strength should match you perfectly from what I have witnessed about your fighting style and stamina.“  
„I'm not convinced.“, was the only thing you replied.  
The snake decided this was the best moment to get off you and vanish.  
„You don't need to be convinced.“  
He adjusted his glasses.  
„I told them to try and kill you as soon as I'm gone. Try not to die.“  
And with this words he left you.  
„What the actual...“  
Your green eyes followed him while you thought about the things he said. Surely he was going to watch you from afar. Turning to your enemys you suppressed a little sigh.  
„What a bother. And I thought I could try a new technique in peace and quiet. Guess I could try it out if I get a chance.“  
The next thing you knew was, that you instinctively dodged a bunch of shuriken that came out of nowhere. Automatically you hid behind a pillar, using it as shield, while listening to clangs the shuriken made when hitting the stone. You had seen at least three ninja entering so there were now three people in here that wanted to kill you. Great start into a new day.  
After activating your dragoneye-jutsu, that would give you an advantage in the shadows, you took out one of your kunai, than climbing the pillar in almost lightning speed to reach the darker ceiling. Since you had no idea what kind of jutsu your enemys could use, you had now three options. Option one was hoping they weren't too good at detecting you and then killing them with a hidden strike. Option two involved you going full into frontal mode to finish them as fast as possible, before they were able to come up with a stretegy and the last option was to wait and dodge the next few attacks while analyzing their movements and jutsu.  
You jumped across the room to the next pillar, accompanied by a blast of stone splinters. The spot where you were standing befor was now another crater in the stone pillar. Just a glimpse of this ninja told you, that he was a strong one. He tried to punch you straight in the face and did not even flinch when his fist hit the stone. Tthe fact his arms looked almost like stone too made you wonder if this was a jutsu or just a part of his body. You blocked another batch of shuriken in mid air, before your feet touched the next pillar and you used the speed of this move to not stop and at the same time throwing your own kunai, that had a bomb tag attached to it. The second ninja stayed on the ground and easily dodged your attack. This one was a little bit taller than the other, looked quite well build and had a hairstyle that remembered you of a razor accident.  
The next time your feet touched stone you came to an abrupt stop. A shadow jutsu bound your body, rendered you unable to move. Enemy number three grinned in victory, moving out of the shadows as he made a move to kill you with blades, that now sprouted from the shadows around yourself. What he didn't expected was you smiling back. Your shadow clone vanished into a smoke cloud when he killed it. You almost laughed at his facial expression, but knew better. A bunch of swear words was to be heard from the other two.  
While you were jumping before, you had a good look at your environment and thanks to your dragon eyes spotted somebody moving around in the dark, clearly going for a surprise attack. Shadow clone jutsu was one the jutsu, although rarely used by yourself, that you were really fast in performing.  
„There, there she is!“, one of them shouted, pointing at you, who was now standing in the middle of the hall for all to see.  
„Hello captain obvious.“, you replied, and because you couldn't use the shadows you decided to go all out.  
„You're quite the shady guy, hm?“, you snickered when you noticed that the shadow ninja came rushing in, his cloak fluttering along, trying to get close enough to bind you again in his jutsu. You dodged, while the other ninja seemed to hold back a litte. Adrenalin rushed through you veins and you felt slowly how your inner self awakened, you loved battles too much to go easy on these three and started your own justsu. Just in the right moment between the ninja needing time to do his jutsu and you being in point blank range, you released what you had planned for. In seconds a fireball hit your enemy, setting him and his clothes ablaze. At the same time your ears picked up a sound.  
A giant boulder grazed your arm, before hitting the wall behind you with a loud crash. Your own fire took your sight and let the enemy make a move that could have hit you badly. Your heart thumbed loudly in your chest and you were glad that you noticed the sound it made while flying.  
The next attack was blocked by our arm and kunai, the second enemy made an appearance trying to stab you with a blade, not giving you time to be relieved. The hit was so powerful that your back hit one of the pillars. You ducked, doding the next blow, another bunch of stone chips hitting you. This one was fast! Rolling out of your enemies reach you snatched on of your smoke bombs from your pocket, trying to get some distance between you too, to be able to do another jutsu without being sliced into pieces. Actually it was part of your training to not use all your strength at once, but you thought this was a good opportunity.  
„Dragon claw jutsu!“  
When the smoke cleared you just stood there. Smiling. Smiling really wide.  
„Time to get serious.“  
Your silver claws flashed in the little light that illuminated the hall. Like a blade, just as dealdy and maybe a little bit faster than that.  
It would be an understatement to say, that at least one of your enemys was a little bit surprised about the the dark stripes on his chest that were staining his clothes fast with red blood.


End file.
